


eyes on me

by Swanhilde (Dreamicide)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Cameraman Keith, M/M, Porn Actor Shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamicide/pseuds/Swanhilde
Summary: Keith is a disillusioned cameraman working in the porn industry. Shiro is an upcoming gay porn star. Things happen.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 144





	eyes on me

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for a while so I’m going ahead and posting with the hope that I will finish it eventually.

Keith is good at what he does, okay. 

He had dreams, okay. 

Four years of film school, okay. 

It’s been his passion ever since he was a kid, all gangly limbs climbing up trees to find the best shot of the sunset. He’s been doing this for years. 

And now he gets paid for it. 

Do what you love and you never work a day in your life, as they say. 

Well. 

*

Keith stares expressionless at the screen as he pulls forward for a closeup of the man currently beating himself off with vigor. Camera lights are set up in what feels like every available space, raising the room temperature by several degrees higher than normal. And the smell. God, the _smell_. It took weeks before he could walk into the room without gagging. 

But Keith is good at what he does, so he inches closer. Tilts a little. His priority is to make the shot aesthetically pleasing, at least to the studio’s standards, and so he hones in on a shot of the dick as the focus and the rest of the actor lounging in the background. Hand squelching in lube, practically blurring over his cock as the man’s breathing hitches over and over—

Ah, he’s going to cum far too soon. 

Keith retreats the camera just in time as the actor bursts his load. He’s done this enough times to save the equipment from wayward spunk, and no, he does not like reliving the days he first had to learn. 

“Dude,” comes a voice to his right, the director leaning back in his chair and frowning.

“I know,” says the actor, catching his breath. “I know.” He wipes a hand over his face, pushing back hair dotted by sweat. Probably formed more from the heat of the room than by actual arousal. He stretches, cracking his neck. “Give me ten, I can get hard again.”

“You better,” says the director, a tall, stocky man named Allen, whose sense of fashion could be best described as ‘nerdy lumberjack.’ “We need at least half an hour of more footage to work with.” He sighs. “All right, guys. Take ten.”

Keith immediately returns to his equipment cases and attentively sets his camera and attachments inside, then heads on over to the snack table before anyone else can make it. It's Sound Guy’s turn to bring refreshments today, and he always gets the best doughnuts. Keith picks one with pink frosting and sprinkles and stuffs it into his mouth. 

Allen comes up from behind and picks a bear claw from the selection. “After this, we got a new guy coming. No experience with porn whatsoever, but he's got a certain look to him.”

“Oh,” says Keith, not really interested. Inexperienced guys usually mean they don't know how to stay hard or cum on command, which means extra hours of working as everyone tries to guide them through it and show them the ropes. And Keith has never been known for his patience. 

Allen likes to hear himself talk, so he keeps going. “Must be a veteran or something. Built like an ox, but missing his right arm. Didn't seem to want to talk about it, but whatever. That kind of thing is a fetish for some people, you know? Amputees. Though he insisted I agree not to talk to him about it on camera, or else he wouldn't come.”

Keith just focuses on chewing his food. 

“Also Asian, Japanese or something. Ticks off quite a few boxes that should bring some more views in. So let’s try to be patient with him if he doesn't immediately have a handle on things.”

“Got it,” says Keith. 

*

Takashi Shirogane, or “Shiro” as he's chosen for his stage name, is indeed over six feet worth or pure muscle. He wears a light grey henley that’s far too tight and khaki slacks, something easy for him to pull himself out of when the time comes. He introduces himself with a charming smile, shaking hands with all of the crew members, including Keith. A prosthetic arm bulges out from his right shoulder, the fingers tucked into one of his pockets. Shiro holds it so casually, Keith may not have noticed it at all if he didn’t already know. Keith idly wonders if there’s a fetish for prosthetics specifically.

Probably. If Keith’s learned one thing from his time doing porn, it's that there is a fetish for everything. 

“Thanks for having me here,” Shiro says with soft grey eyes. “As it's my first time, I'm a little nervous. I hope I won't disappoint.”

“Honey if you've got a cock and you know how to play with it, that's all we need,” states Allen. “Why don't you take a seat over there and show us what you've got.”

Shiro sits down at the couch Keith filmed a man beating off on not even an hour ago. With permission, Keith goes ahead and starts filming.

The first part of the video is simply an introduction, one they do with all of their actors. Name, age, where they're from, all that good stuff. It's a way of getting the actors closer with their audience, show that they're regular human beings just like everyone else. 

Shiro is from Arizona, which isn't all that surprising. Most people who get into professional porn are already either in California or near enough. Keith himself is also from Arizona.

“But where are you _really_ from,” Alex asks with a glint in his eye.

The corner of Shiro’s mouth twitches. “My parents immigrated from Brazil,” he says after a long pause.

Allen blinks. “Brazil? But you don't look—,”

“Shiro can you lean back a little bit,” Keith cuts off, effectively making the question useless for putting in the final cut of the video. “You're stiff.”

“Ah, yeah, try to look a bit more casual and relaxed,” Allen agrees, and thankfully appears to forget his train of thought. 

Shiro obeys instruction and lounges back, splaying his legs wide to show off his impressive bulge and draping his left arm over the back of the couch. His prosthetic stays tucked in his pocket. Like this, he looks more relaxed and confident in his body, something that will always be appreciated by viewers. Keith’s focus is on the picture inside the camera, so he doesn't notice at first that Shiro is looking directly at him. 

Keith looks up. Shiro gives him a grateful smile.

Allen moves on to asking him about his hobbies.

“Well, jerking off, obviously,” Shiro chuckles. “But other than that, I like to go stargazing in the desert, and use my motorcycle to get there.”

Keith’s ears prick up at ‘motorcycle.’ He's got a baby of his own, a sleek red beauty he likes to call Kitty Rose, and, like all parents with their children, Keith will take any and every opportunity to gush about her. He briefly wonders what kind Shiro has, but quickly mutes his thoughts. He's at a job right now, and he doesn't get close with any of his coworkers. 

“Romantic,” quips Allen. “Ever took someone on a date there?”

“Once or twice,” Shiro says.

The questions then start to get a little more personal, on an intimate scale. 

“Are you straight? Bi? Gay?”

“Gay, definitely.”

“When did you first know?”

“There wasn't really a moment that changed from ‘not knowing’ to ‘knowing.’ I was always more naturally drawn to men. I liked looking at their bodies. There were a few other guys at school who were out at the time, so…”

“So you fooled around with them?”

“Yeah.” Shiro laughs a little at the memory, rubbing the back of his neck.

Allen smiles, leaning forward. “Why don't you take your shirt off for us, and answer a few more questions.”

Shiro does so, without any hindrance from his prosthetic. It moves just as well as any other arm, and Keith inches closer to get a better picture for the camera. The man’s skin is smooth, tight over well-defined muscles, and a few small moles here and there. Dark hair spreads lightly over his chest, his nipples small and brown and—

And—

His _pecs._ Keith has long since been desensitized to working with porn actors but one thing that will always make him weak are good tits. The ultimate reason he is bisexual. 

Tig ol’ bitties. 

And Shiro, he’s got some huge boobs. 

I mean some serious honkers.

A real set of badonkers. 

Packin’ some dobonhonkeros. 

Massive dohoonkabhankoloos. 

Big old—

“You can start touching yourself, playing around a bit while you answer these next questions,” Allen says, interrupting Keith’s thoughts. “We’ll edit this out so it looks like you just get naturally horny when reminiscing, okay?”

“Got it,” says Shiro. 

“So, what was your first time like?” 

Shiro leans back against the couch, displaying his Greek god body in its full glory. “It wasn't really anything to write home about,” he says, “traded handjobs with a guy I barely knew in the locker room after school. I came almost immediately after he touched me.” He smiles, a little embarrassed.

“What about your first time fucking?”

“Oh, _oh._ Yeah I uh, I had a friend over, and we were watching a show where one of the characters came out as gay. My friend wasn't out, but he started talking about it, and one thing led to another…”

“Did you top or bottom?”

“Topped. But again, it wasn't anything to write home about.”

Allen smirks teasingly. “Did you cum too fast again?”

Shiro belts out a laugh. “Yeah, I did.”

“Well, hopefully you've got a bit more stamina for us, right?”

“Right. Definitely.”

“Do you always top?”

“No, I mean with my build, people tend to assume I always top, but I do like to bottom too. I like being manhandled by someone strong…” His hand drifts over to his chest, fingers rubbing absently over one of his nipples. 

“Well, I'm sure we can arrange that for you here.” Allen nods at Keith, who zooms the picture in on Shiro’s hand, before slowly dragging it down over the rest of his body. He pauses over the bulge in his pants, and then follows the path of body hair back up to Shiro. His grey eyes are focused on the camera again. 

No—no, they're on Keith. 

Keith’s brow furrows a little, but he keeps on filming. 

Shiro cups himself next, squeezing a little, when Allen goes on to ask him more about his sexual history. His best experience, his turn ons, the kind of guy he likes. Allen instructs him to pull himself out, and yeah, definitely confirmed for the right kind of cock in this industry. Shiro’s absolutely huge, well proportioned to the rest of his body. He strokes himself to hardness, and Keith makes sure to capture the redness of the head, the veins along the shaft, the dot of precum at his slit. 

“I'm going to go ahead and ask what we’ve all been wondering,” Allen says after a while, eyes trailing down toward Shiro’s prosthetic arm.

Shiro tenses in his seat. 

Allen gestures to Shiro’s pecs. “Can you make those babies dance?”

Shiro releases a breath disguised as a laugh, and visibly relaxes. “Yeah,” he says. “Yeah, I can.” 

He flexes each pec one after another, making them bounce as he shows off for the camera. That gets a good-hearted chuckle from a lot of crew members in the room.

After that, Allen asks him to stroke himself, so they can get several minutes of footage before letting Shiro cum. Doesn't matter how big someone's cock is, if they can't cum and get hard on demand, they won't last long in this industry.

Shiro follows directions aptly, if anything, twisting his wrist and rolling his balls in his fingers whenever prompted. Keith gets him from several different angles; up front, from the side, over his shoulder, right up between his legs. He can feel Shiro’s eyes the whole time, but plenty of new actors are distracted by cameras at first. Some of them even have a thing for being watched. He doesn't mull it over. 

Once they've got enough footage, Allen asks, “Think you can cum for us right now?” and Shiro works himself over for about a minute before he's shooting, his voice low and rough as he continues to stroke over his messy cock until it comes out in a dribble. He leans his head back, sighing. Keith catches the curve of his neck on camera. 

“Very good,” Allen says with all the emotion of someone looking over a grocery list. “Take a minute and see if you can't get hard for us again.”

It takes more than a minute, but Shiro does, and they get some more angles in for a while before letting him cum once again.

Keith can tell Allen likes Shiro, and expects to see him around.

*

Shiro is featured on their website as the “Newcummer of the Week” once the video has been edited and uploaded. It gets views, more than new guys usually attract. The comments all agree that he's hot. He comes back a couple of days later and they shoot another solo scene.

Keith doesn't think of him more or less than any of the other actors he works with. He does notice that it takes a few visits for Shiro to really start coming out of his shell, to show more of his personality once he becomes comfortable. He's nice and humble, but gradually grows more confident with himself as time goes on. 

That is to say, he flirts with the camera.

A lot.

Today is another solo scene, but with just a bit of story added. Shiro’s a regular guy who climbs into bed, watches porn, and jerks off. A little bit more than just a plain masturbating session on the couch. But the general idea is that Shiro is doing this all alone, without any voyeur. 

They're in the bedroom, all focused on Shiro and the laptop playing one of their own porn videos. Shiro’s got his clothes half-off, cock in hand and stroking steadily. It's all going fine.

Except for one thing.

He keeps looking at the camera. 

“You're by yourself, Shiro,” Allen reminds him. “Try not to look at the camera.”

“Sorry,” Shiro says, but he doesn't look very sorry. He turns back to the porn on screen.

Keith continues filming, getting his broad angles and sharp jawline. When he gets to Shiro’s eyes, he notices they're on him again.

“Shiro.”

“Sorry,” he says again.

“Is something wrong?”

“Just like looking.”

“At the camera?”

Shiro shakes his head. “No. At him.”

The room falls silent as one by one, each crew member turns to Keith. Keith feels the back of his neck burning with a sudden blush, but he keeps his expression flat and focused on his work.

Allen says, “You like looking at the camera guy?”

“Yeah,” Shiro breathes, stroking himself. 

What the fuck.

What the _fuck._

“You think he's cute?”

Keith mentally screams at Allen not to encourage this. 

“He's pretty. He has pretty eyes.”

Keith’s jaw clenches, and he says nothing. Just focuses on Shiro’s hand on his cock. 

Allen asks if Shiro has ever slept with anyone with eyes like that, and talks him through three orgasms. The idea of Shiro being alone for the video falls apart, but they have their footage, and that's really all that matters. Keith leaves the room as soon as they're done and packs up his equipment. 

“Hey,” comes a voice to his left. “Keith, right?”

Keith turns and Shiro is there, face red and scratching the back of his neck. He looks as embarrassed as he did the first day he was here. 

“I just wanted to say sorry for bringing you in like that,” he says, and sounds truly apologetic this time. “I pretty much messed the entire thing, didn't I? I've been so worried about ruining scenes, and then all that happened…”

Keith is quiet, unsure of what to say. He's mostly confused, because he thought Shiro had been flirting with the camera, their audience, the whole time. 

“One time I filmed a guy getting a rimjob and he farted right on his partner's tongue,” he says instead. 

Shiro chokes on air.

“He thought he messed it up but we uploaded it anyway, and it got like over a million views.” Keith meets Shiro’s eyes. “So don't worry so much about making mistakes during videos. This place will find a way to make money off of it one way or another.”

“That's,” Shiro says, “really weirdly reassuring.”

When he leaves later, Keith thinks that is that.

*

Except it is not.

The video is polished and uploaded, and the editors end up leaving the conversation with Allen in there. Almost every comment asks about the camera man. They want to know what kind of pretty guy has Shiro’s attention so fully that he couldn't even focus on a scene. 

Keith fumes silently the next time they do a video. 

“You are free to look at him all you want this time,” Allen says, “maybe even ask him to join in with you.”

“No,” Keith says.

That video gets even more hits because of that one word, just one word among half an hour of a Shiro jerking himself off. Now more than ever people want to get a look at the man attached to that gruff voice. Comments swarm in like flies, demanding to see what kind of person caught Shiro’s eye. 

“You know,” Allen says one day, “I would pay you if you did a video.”

“No,” says Keith again. 

“It would be a lot of money, a lot more than you're making now.”

“I'm not showing my face,” Keith says, “I didn't even want to have my voice recorded.”

“You wouldn't have to show your face,” Allen says. 

*

One day Shiro doesn't come in. They manage to find another pair to film but Allen is still annoyed Shiro didn't contact him. 

Another day, another no-show. Keith sees Allen texting swiftly on his phone. “Something wrong?” he asks.

“I told him not to read the comments,” Allen mutters to himself. 

That night Keith unfolds his laptop and clicks on their website. He finds Shiro’s profile on the front page, rising in popularity, and picks his latest video. It's of him appearing to cool down after an intense workout, covered in sweat and hand tugging loosely at his dick. 

There's an influx of comments starting from a few days ago.

_would be hotter without the prosthetic_

_sexiest amputee I've ever seen!!!_

_omg i want to fuck his arm hole. does he have an arm hole? i want to fuck it lmao_

_I wish he had no arms or legs at all I'd cum soooo hard _

Keith slams his laptop closed, seething.

*

When Shiro still doesn't come back the next day, Keith asks Allen, “Who moderates the comments on our website?”

“How the hell should I know? It should be listed somewhere if you dig deep enough. Why?”

“Nothing,” says Keith. 

He returns to the website later and looks through the FAQ. Some moderators for different parts of the site are listed, and he clicks on the profile of the one in charge of Shiro’s videos, among several of their other actors. Some guy named Ty.

Keith shoots him a DM.

  
  


_[Keith]: I’m Keith, one of the cameramen here. I found some comments on Shiro’s videos I'd like to report._

  
  


Ty answers half an hour later. 

  
  


_[Ty]: which ones? i don't see any that violate the TOS_

_[Keith]: The ones that talk about his disability._

_[Ty]: they're weird but none of them violate the TOS. none of them post his private information or make threats or anything_

_[Keith]: Doesn't making degrading comments count?_

_[Ty]: calling him hot because he's amputated isn't degrading_

_[Keith]: They're fetishizing._

  
  


It takes a long time before Keith gets a response. 

  
  


_[Ty]: sorry i was laughing really hard did you just say you're reporting comments on a porn site because they're fetishizing_

_are you really a camera guy here? do you know what porn is???_

  
  


Keith feels a headache coming on.

  
  


_[Keith]: Ty I will literally pay you $50 to delete those comments._

  
  


A long pause. 

  
  


_[Ty]: $100_

_[Keith]: $75_

_[Ty]: fine. just know i’m not responsible for comments made on any of those streaming sites that rip our videos_

*

Shiro comes back again at the beginning of the week. 

Keith doesn't notice at first, his attention on putting together his camera equipment while the rest of the crew members get ready for the first shoot of the day. He's arranging the camera stand when a shadow falls over him. A huge one. Keith looks up to see Shiro, bent over and smiling. 

“Hey!” he says, standing straight. “Been a while! Sorry I haven't been around, wasn't feeling too good this last week so I took a little break. Now I'm just making the rounds apologizing to everybody.”

Keith stares at him. “Oh. It's fine, you don't… have to do that.”

“Still,” Shiro says, but doesn't explain any more. His smile warms. 

Keith shifts on one foot, looking down to the camera in his hands. It’s been a while since he's spoken to Shiro one-on-one like this, and hopes his face isn't turning red. 

Shiro steps closer. “Listen, Keith. Did you…?”

Keith looks up, and meets his eyes.

“Alright, is everyone ready?” Allen’s voice calls out. He stands by Sound Guy, his arms crossed. “Shiro?”

“Yeah,” Shiro says, turning. “Yeah I'm ready.”

Keith is left without knowing what Shiro was going to ask. He returns to his work, and soon they're all set up.

It's Shiro’s first video with a partner. The man is on his knees, sucking Shiro’s cock. Whether Shiro genuinely enjoys it or not, Keith doesn't know, but he puts on a good show. His voice is low with arousal, grunting as he threads his fingers through his partner’s hair. 

Allen suddenly elbows Keith. Keith stares at Allen, brows furrowed, but Allen only looks pointedly between Shiro and Keith.

_What?_

The guy bobs his head between Shiro's legs. Keith focuses on the partner for a long time, getting plenty of footage, before he moves on to Shiro and…

And…

Shiro keeps his eyes on his partner. So diligently, it's like Keith isn't even there. 

It's what all actors have to do at some point or another. Ignore the camera. The camera guy does not exist.

But Keith…

The guy sucks, hard, and Shiro throws his head back with a moan.

Keith sees Allen watching him, and suddenly, understands. 

Understands just what it is he's feeling.

“You can… look at me…”

His voice is quiet, but it manages to cut through the sounds of obnoxious slurping and gagging, and Shiro’s eyes fall open to land on Keith, narrowed in questioning. “What…?”

Keith swallows through his dry throat. His heart races.

“... Look at me…”

Shiro’s eyes widen, his breath hitching. His hips arch up, hand tensing on the guy’s head. 

_Look at me. Don't look away from me._

“Ah…” He makes the nicest little moaning sounds. “Ah…!”

Shiro cums with his eyes never leaving Keith’s.

Allen watches the whole thing with a grin.

*

Keith is dazed as he puts away his equipment later, staring at nothing.

What the fuck was that?

He puts his face in his hands. Oh, god. Allen is never going to leave him alone, now.

*

Just as expected, the video quickly becomes Shiro’s most popular. There's no denying there's a certain chemistry between him and the faceless camera man, even when getting blown by another guy. There are more comments demanding his appearance than ever. 

“I have an idea,” says Allen.

“No,” says Keith. 

“You didn't even hear it.”

“You're going to ask me to be in a video, and I'm not going to.”

“I mean,” Allen shrugs, “the offer still stands. Whenever you want, just say the word, and I'll ring up Shiro and we can get the show on the road.”

Keith blushes at the implication that his partner would automatically be Shiro.

“But what I was going to suggest was a video where you give the directions instead of me. And we can leave it all in, instead of editing it out like normal. You control his actions with your voice.”

Keith wants to say no. His lips form the word. Always, ever since he first stepped into the industry, he vowed never to step out from behind that invisible barrier. He was to stay in the background, away from sight. This was pushing that line. 

“I'll pay you double what you normally make for a video.”

Keith doesn’t answer. 


End file.
